fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
Sugar Cream Puffs
The Sugar Cream Puffs are a Girl Scout-style organization in the Fairly Oddparents-series that operates in Dimmsdale. Unlike the Squirrely Scouts, that mostly focus on camping and wilderness survival, the Cream Puffs also do things like ballet, and selling cookies and nature hikes. Information They hold ballet dance pageants at Dimmsdale Elementary School occasionally, but also go on nature hikes and have friendly competitions with their rivals, the Squirrel Scouts (a Boy Scout-style organization that also operates in Dimmsdale). In their original appearance, they were led by a scary Frankenstein-like woman who let the girls "play" with a vicious dog, and even scared Vicky into obedience. In the game, "Breakin Da Rules", the Cream Puffs (minus Tootie) are enemies in one level, and Timmy must avoid them to rescue his fellow scouts from Vicky. While they dont appear in the series as often as the Squirrely Scouts, they are still regularly mentioned. Description The Cream Puffs have been seen to have three uniforms in the series. They are likely based on each aspect of the organization. *The first one, first seen in Scout's Honor, is a light yellow dress with a white undershirt and black belt. The outfit also has a yellow hat with a Cream Puff on top of it. It was used when the Cream Puffs were doing camping. *The second one, first seen in Who's Your Daddy?, has them wearing pink tutus, ballet shoes and much larger Cream Puff shaped hats. It was used for ballet, and also when they went on thier hike a few seasons later. *The final one, seen in Operation Dinkleberg, is a white blouse with a green dress and socks, a similarly green undershirt and a green sash. This is likely used for selling cookies, as that is what Timmy was doing when he wore it as a disguise. Credo :I am a little cream puff. '' :''A feisty modern girl. '' :''I'm sweet, and cute, and smart to boot, '' :''Much tougher than a squirrel. '' Camp Creampuff Camp Creampuff is a camp site located near Lake Stikismelly, where the Sugar Cream Puffs are holed up in a military complex-like arrangement surrounded by barbed wire. In this depiction, the Cream Puffs wear slightly different hats, and are blackmailed by Vicky into doing her camp duties, although unlike Timmy, they actually ''like doing her chores. Known Important Members Scouts *Vicky the Babysitter camp counselor) *Tootie *Timantha Turner (Gender-Swapped Timmy) Scout Leaders *Mrs. Turner *Camp Creampuff Leader Appearances Episodes *Scout's Honor *Who's Your Daddy? (mentioned) *The Masked Magician (mentioned) *Oh, Brother! *Squirrely Puffs *Operation Dinkleberg (mentioned) Video games *The Fairly OddParents: Breakin' Da Rules (Console) See Also *Squirrely Scouts Trivia *They first appeared in Scout's Honor, where they are led by Vicky and an unnamed scary woman. Vicky also leads them in the game, Breakin' Da Rules. However, in Squirrely Puffs they are led by Mrs. Turner. *The Cream Puff's motto "Esculentis Nutrimens" is a Latin phrase which roughly translates to "delicious food". Images ScoutsHonor072.jpg|The Cream Puff's original attire. ScoutsHonor063.jpg|The unnamed scary camp leader. OhBrother018.jpg|Tootie with a cream puff pageant flier OhBrother291.jpg|The cream puff ballet pageant OhBrother292.jpg|Cream Puff dancers OhBrother294.jpg|Tootie, the lead dancer OhBrother311.jpg|More Cream Puff dancers SquirrelyPuffs045.jpg OperationDinkleberg216.jpg|Timmy Turner disguised as a Cream Puff. Timantha desguise.JPG|Timmy as a cream puff in the game Category:Terms Category:Organizations Category:Humans